Olaf's Quest
Details Walkthrough Starting Out *Talk to Olaf Hradson. He is north-east of Relleka by the entrance to the snow hunting area and Keldagrim. Both the Fairy ring with code DKS or the polar eagle are close to Olaf. He will tell you about his attempts to gain his family honour. *He will ask for a log cut from the windswept tree up the mountain path to the east. Go up the hill and cut the Windswept tree with any axe to get Windswept logs. You will know you are on the right path if you start to experience a blizzard animation. Once you bring the logs back, Olaf will make a Crude carving and a Cruder carving for you to take to his wife and son. Delivery *Olaf Hradson's wife, Ingrid Hradson, is found wandering around the well, just east of the longhouse in Rellekka. Ingrid will give you a Loaf of bread to give to Olaf, so make sure you don't eat it. His son, Volf Olafson, is farther north by the helmet shop. He will give you a cooked shark that you also shouldn't eat. Although, if you have some sort of food in your inventory (eg. tuna, swordfish), Olaf will take that instead of the shark and bread. *Go back and talk to Olaf and ask for the map. After making the fire by using the damp planks and a tinderbox on the firepit, talk to him again. This time, after you give Olaf the food from earlier, he will give you Sven's last map. Or you can refuse to give him a food, he will give you the map anyway. The X on the map is near the windswept tree that you got the logs from earlier. Brine Rat Cavern *Dig beside the tree atop the hill and you will fall into Brine Rat Cavern. *Head east through the cave. Once you come across a fork in the path, take the east path. Kill a level 40 Skeleton Fremennik along the way to get a key. *Continue along the east path until you reach a door, you can open it by solving the door's puzzle. The puzzle is quite simple and it is solved by rotating the pieces to create a skeleton shape. You turn the pieces in this order: right, top, left, bottom, then the very bottom. If you fail to do the puzzle right a rock will hit you and deal 3 damage. *Inside you will find rope, rotten barrels, and Skeleton Fremennik. Kill one if you didn't pick up the key from earlier. Across the Bridge *Take 2 barrels and 6 ropes from the piles around the room. Once you have your supplies, head to the Northeast corner of the room, and you should find a rickety looking bridge. Turn off run before you try to cross the bridge. Before you step on the bridge it is highly recommended that you take a dose of a Agility potion to prevent failure. *Use a barrel on the empty parts of the walkway to get across. Repeat this step on the next empty spot. If you fail, you will end up a bit north of Olaf and have to go through this section again. However, each time you fail a step, you will learn from your previous attempt and will have a better chance of getting across the next time. This can still become frustrating for those with low agility, but you will then reach a gate. *The gate in the middle of the walkway has a lock that you must match your key handle with. Click on correct shape to open the door. If you lose your key or fall off before you complete the rest of the bridge you will need to kill another Skeleton Fremennik to be able to get back through the door. Recommended use an Agility potion after gate as well as before you get on bridge. *Search the chest in the middle of the old boat-wreck. A level 100 Skeleton Fremennik named Ulfric will appear. He uses only melee, so you may use the Protect from Melee prayer to kill Ulfric or use the ranging safe spot at the grave where he appears to range or Mage him. He is extremely weak, so high leveled players can kill him in just a few hits. *Open the chest again with 6 open inventory slots and you will complete your quest. Rewards *1 Quest point *12,000 experience *20,000 coins *4 cut rubies *Access to the Brine Rat Cavern where you can kill Brine rats. **You must be 47 Slayer to kill the Brine rats. *A piece of parchment telling you of other shipwrecks with more treasure Music Music tracks unlocked: *Rising Damp Trivia *When the quest was first released the slippery bridge towards the end of the quest was so frustratingly hard that Jagex decided to make the bridge slightly easier the next day because they've received complaints from players of diverse levels. *When the frustrating bridge was causing anger among people, opportunists sold hundreds of agility potions for over 5,000 coins each. This was before the 3,000 coins limit or the GE. *The examine for the parchment is "Brittle. Yellowed. Different." This is a reference to an old advertising campaign for the ibuprofen-based anti-inflammatory drug Nuprin, which touted their pills as being "Little. Yellow. Different. Better." *If you try to dig down to the brine cave before the quest a message states: You shovel some snow. Congratulations! Category:Fremennik quest series Category:Quest series